everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
India Diamond Chase!
Summary: The Hunters get called to India to catch a diamond thief but end up having to chase her around the country, can they catch her in time before she can reach Greece? (We open up on an office. A woman is calling someone on the phone.) Woman: Alright...oh, missed that, thanks...just add a ward there. Got it...good, everything's set up. Thanks, Marc. (She hangs up, then dials a new person.) Woman: Miyuki? Change of plans. You're goin' to India to pick up the diamond. I've chartered a private flight for you, you shouldn't have any problems getting it to Greece. (She smiles.) Woman: 'S about time the Hunters actually failed. (Cut to the airport in Mumbai. A teenage girl with black hair and a red scarf steps off the plane. She looks to her left, then right, before nodding and heading to catch a cab. Meanwhile the Hunters walk out of a portal in front of their hotel.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'India! We're here! '''Foxx Otur: '''This is awesome! Catch a diamond thief and then go sight seeing! '(They walk into the hotel, check in and load their bags into the Presidential suite that their client has rented out for them. There is a knock at the door and the client walks in, he is a tall middle aged man with glasses. He sits down and hands them some files, one of them is a photograph of a gigantic diamond.) Minister Anand: 'You all know why you're here. The National Treasury has a job for you. This is the Kuvari Heart, the largest Diamond to have ever been found and a national treasure. It currently resides in the vault and there have been thousands of those who are trying to steal it. Your job is to catch the thief, bring down whatever organization they work for and if the diamond is stolen, bring it back. We are also giving you full immunity if you had to eliminate any associates. You will each be rewarded 500 thousand dollars. Is that clear? '''All: '''Yes, sir. '(The camera cuts to the treasury vault. The Hunters are positioned around the diamond to guard it. The girl from before sneaks into the vault via air-vent. She activates her camouflage gear and sneaks down dodging lasers and cameras along the way. As she gets closer to he diamond, an alarms is heard and the Hunters all leap in on her and they all dog pile on her. She squeezes out and duxks out of the way and grabs the diamond. She then uses a smoke bomb to make a quick escape.) Nia Troy: 'AFTER HER! '(They teleport out of the building to see Miyuki running into a truck. They get in another truck and speed after her. A high speed chase ensues as she tries to get to the airport. Nia, the one who is driving, gets impatient and forces the truck to crash against a streetlamp. Miyuki stumbles out, she looks at her watch and gasps, she missed her flight. She notices a train coming up, she smirks and jumps onto it along with the diamond.) Hachi Nile: 'Dammit! '''Eigou Nile: '''don't worry, I managed to slap a tracker on her. She seems to be heading to Indore. Let's go! '(Meanwhile the mysterious woman in the offices grumbles. She contacts Miyuki.) Woman: 'change of plans again Miyuki. The wards and Marc will meet you as soon as you arrive in Indore. I got you another flight. This time it's private. '(The camera cuts to Indore at a bustling train station. Miyuki, disguised, gets off the train and approaches a man in a suit. She hands the briefcase with the diamond inside to him. He grins and he, along with several disguised officers escort her to a car. They start driving to the airport. Meanwhile the Hunters are stationed in an abandoned building close to the airport. They quickly load their guns and aim for the entourage. They fire at the tires, causing the cars to skid and crash. Miyuki and Marc stumble out of the car and start running to the private air field. The Hunters quickly follow climbing over fences and avoiding security. They get to the private jet and are about to board when Jewel fires her bazooka, blowing up the plane.) Marc: 'Little bastards.... '(he notices another plane, he grabs Miyuki by the hand and drags her to it and they take off. Meanwhile the woman is giving out instructions again.) Woman: 'Alright, you got yourselves a small plane. That's better than nothing. Get this plane to Veranasi. You all can cross over into Kanpur, I dispatched some men for you. From there try to get to Nepal. '(Miyuki takes off her scarf and notices something on the tag, a small tracker.) Miyuki Tanaka: Just have one thing to do first. (She removes her scarf and finds the tracker. She sticks it on the wall of the plane. Cut to the Rebel Hunters bursting into the plane about ten minutes later, only to find the tracker on the wall.) Foxx Otur Great they got away. Shade Falcon-de Kan: Or did they? The scuffle we had at the vault also gave me chance to test out my nano trackers. They're basically like tracker needles and you don't even feel a thing. I managed to slap one into her waist via my trusty dart straw. Ife Jakuta: What is it with you and trackers? Hinoka Kodomo: *looks toward camera* Can I hear a "Gary Stu"? (Cut to Miyuki, who has arrived at a small shop in the middle of the country. She takes something from an older woman.) Miyuki Tanaka: Thanks, Helga. This'll be a big help. (She waves goodbye to the woman and gets into a waiting cab, which starts driving towards Nepal. The cab runs out of gas and they stop at a nearby gas station to fill up. Miyuki puts on what the old woman gave her, a very warm fur coat. She looks out of the cab to see a temple built into the mountains. She looks along the road and sees a small group of hooded priestesses carrying firewood. The priestesses get closer to the cab, one of them whips out a gun and fires at her. They unhood themselves revealing that it's the Hunters in disguise.) Nia Troy: Get out of the cab and on to your knees! Miyuki Tanaka: I'm not falling for that! Shade Falcon-de Kan: You should listen to her. You don't want a bigger explosion. Miyuki Tanaka: What?! Shade Falcon-de Kan: I'm impressed you found the tracker. You actually have another one on you....in your waist! And it doubles as a bomb! (He takes out his phone revealing a countdown) Yoruko Senju: Bring us to whoever your boss is. Or else! (Miyuki gulps. She gets handcuffed along with the diamond briefcase and Adam sets the cooridinates in his portal bracelet. A portal opens, they all go in and appear in an office in Greece. The woman's jawdrops. The countdown starts beeping. Everyone shuts their eyes but nothing happened.) Vera Sanchev: WHAT IS THIS?! Shade Falcon-de Kan: I lied. It's not a bomb...it's a beacon! (SWAT Teams bust in and the syndicate is arrested. The diamond is returned to the vault. The camera cuts to the Hunters heading to Agara and taking selfies in front of the Taj Mahal. And the screen fades black) Category:Fan Webisodes